hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollow Knight
The Hollow Knight is one of the main bosses in Hollow Knight. They are central to the Knight's journey and the story of Hallownest. The Pure Vessel is their uninfected form. Lore The Hollow Knight is the Vessel chosen by the Pale King to seal away the Radiance and save Hallownest from the Infection.Pale King: "You shall seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams." Like their siblings, they are the child of the King and Queen of Hallownest, birthed in the Abyss to be infused with the power of the Void. As such, they are genderless.Developer note: the hollow knights have no gender.Deleted Team Cherry livestream comment on the Knight and the Hollow Knight having no gender: "Ari: "Yeah, we think that is canonical. And it's mentioned several times. ... William: "Canonically, yes are genderless."" This birth condition was also supposed to leave them without a mind, will, and voice,Pale King: "No mind to think." "No will to break." "No voice to cry suffering." to prevent the Radiance from influencing them.Violent Husk Hunter's Journal entry: "The bugs of Hallownest were twisted out of shape by that ancient sickness. First they fell into deep slumber, then they awoke with broken minds,"Furious Vengefly Hunter's Journal entry: "The infection that passes from creature to creature grants strength and courage, but it also seems to enslave the will." However, their purity was misjudged, tarnished by an idea instilled,White Lady: "Its supposed strength was ill-judged. It was tarnished by an idea instilled." a bond with the Pale King who raised them.The memory hidden away at the end of the Path of Pain Pure Vessel Hunter's Journal entry: "Chosen vessel, raised and trained to prime form." The Radiance was sealed within them, and they were chained within the Temple of the Black Egg where they were expected to contain the Infection for eternity.City of Tears memorial fountain: "In the Black Vault far above. Through its sacrifice Hallownest lasts eternal." However, because of the aforementioned impurities, the Radiance could still exert influence. It ultimately resulted in the resurgence of the Infection and the Kingdom falling into ruin. Over time, the Hollow Knight disappeared from the fallen Kingdom's memory. Only the Memorial in the middle of the City of Tears testifies of their sacrifice to save Hallownest. After some time, the Radiance's power broke out of the Hollow Knight, cracking their shell and fully infecting them.Prologue cutscene This event was the catalyst that brought the Knight back to Hallownest.Dreamers: "What compels its climb out of the darkness? What compels its return to this sacred kingdom? A call from beyond the Seals? By the Vessel, or by that captive light?" The Knight can free and fight the Hollow Knight after killing the three Dreamers who sealed the Black Egg's entrance.}} In-game events The fate of the Hollow Knight is linked to the end of the Knight's journey. By killing the Hollow Knight, the Knight takes their place in sealing the Radiance. By entering instead their mind with the help of Hornet, the Knight can kill the Radiance. At the end of this fight, the Hollow Knight's Shade appears and opens up a weak point on her head, allowing the Knight to land the finishing blows. The two siblings then return to the Void together. The Hollow Knight is also inherently part of the Godseeker's ritual. She seeks to attune the Radiance to Godhome through the Hollow Knight.The Godseeker: "Foolishly we feared thee, yet only by thine providence shall We find the one We seek. The God sleeping within..." In doing so, she summons the Pure Vessel instead, their uninfected form. Once the Knight defeats the Pure Vessel in the Pantheon of the Knight, the Radiance reaches Godhome. After the Knight defeats Absolute Radiance at the peak of the Pantheon of Hallownest, the Infection vanishes from Hallownest. The Hollow Knight can then be seen walking out of the Black Egg, freed from the Infection. They are met outside by a startled Hornet. Behaviour and Tactics The Hollow Knight will roar at the beginning of the fight, and once per every phase change. Phase 1 These are the base attacks that The Hollow Knight starts with. These will be expanded on by the next 2 phases. Phase 2 After reaching 750 hp The Hollow Knight gains these attacks in addition to the attacks of Phase 1. The Hollow Knight attacks and moves more frequently. This attack will do two masks of damage. * Barrage: The Hollow Knight will launch multiple blobs of infection towards the Knight from beneath their cloak. This attack only happens in Phases 2 and 3. The blobs are fired in arcs at multiple angles, starting low and working up. This attack covers about 75% of the arena. The Hollow Knight will launch 9 or 10 blobs in total. This attack doesn't track the Knight; the blobs will always follow the same arcs. }} Phase 3 After reaching 400 hp The Hollow Knight gains these attacks in addition to the attacks from the previous phases, however, they lose the Lunge and Triple Slash attack. The Hollow Knight attacks and moves less frequently. Phase 4 After reaching 0 hp, the Hollow Knight will heal for 250 hp only if the fight is continued. Depending on the Knight's progress, the fight will be interrupted by Hornet, allowing the Knight to access their mind with the Dream Nail and fight the Radiance, otherwise, the fight will continue as normal. During the fourth phase of the battle, the Hollow Knight loses all other attacks except the Bouncing Balloon Attack and gains one new attack. The Hollow Knight is one of two final bosses of the game. Upon breaking the seals on the temple by destroying the three Dreamers, the Knight is allowed entrance in order to fight this boss. To begin the fight, the Knight must break the four chains holding the Hollow Knight. The Hollow Knight fight happens over 4 Phases. Each Phase is marked by the Hollow Knight standing still, turning their head skyward and roaring. This roar stuns The Knight. The fight changes with each phase. In Phase 1, the Hollow Knight has three attacks: Triple Slash, Lunge, and Parry. The attacks come regularly. The Hollow Knight will back dash, teleport, and leap around the arena between attacks. In Phase 2 of the fight, the Hollow Knight gains two more attacks (Barrage and Diving Flame Pillar) and the Hollow Knight moves and attacks with greater frequency. In Phase 3, the Hollow Knight begins stabbing themselves. The Hollow Knight gains two more attacks (Outbreak and Bouncing Balloon) but they also slow down: rarely leaping or teleporting and their attacks come less often. In Phase 4, the Hollow Knight can barely move. They can no longer teleport or leap anymore and can hardly swing their Nail. Only two attacks are used in the phase: the Bouncing Balloon and Deterioration. The main weakness of the Hollow Knight is that they are vulnerable to attacks from above. During a Lunge or Triple Slash, jump above their head and Nail bounce a few times while they finish the attack. If they try to Parry, dash away before they counter-attack. There are safe zones amongst the blobs during the Barrage and Explosion Attacks so pay attention and move into safe zones. Dashing can often overshoot a safe zone, so walking is usually the safer option. During the Bouncing Balloon Attack, the Hollow Knight will attempt to home in on the Knight. They will have trouble tracking if the Knight constantly changes direction. Dodge the first slam, then dash under them when they rise for a new slam, then reverse again after they come down and repeat. During the Diving Flame Pillar Attack, the pillars will briefly charge on the floor before erupting, showing where it is safe to stand. When the Hollow Knight jumps and readies their Nail, start looking for a safe zone immediately after dodging the downward strike. The Hollow Knight's teleport will usually position them far away from the Knight, so using Vengeful Spirit/Shade Soul during this time is useful to get hits in before they charge another attack. Moving too far from the Hollow Knight makes it more likely they will teleport close to the Knight, so be careful running away to heal. Under normal circumstances, the Hollow Knight is immune to the Dream Nail and will not grant any SOUL on a successful hit. Depending on the Knight's progress, one of two endings will play out after the fight. After the ending, the Knight will spawn at the last Bench rested at. The Hollow Knight can be dream nailed at the start of phase 4 if the Knight has the Void Heart, initiating the fight with the Radiance. Location The Hollow Knight is located in the Temple of the Black Egg which can be opened after all three Dreamers have been killed. Achievements 02.png!The Hollow Knight chained in Black Egg |Image5=Screenshot HK 04.png!Triple Slash attack |Image6=Screenshot HK 07.png!Barrage attack |Image7=Screenshot HK 05.png!The Hollow Knight stabbing themselves |Image8=Screenshot HK 06.png!The Shade of the Hollow Knight during the Radiance fight |Image9=Screenshot HK 03.png!Arena where the Hollow Knight is fought |Image10=Screenshot HK City of Tears 07.png!Memorial fountain in the City of Tears |Image11=Screenshot HK White Palace 12.png!Soul Totem in the Path of Pain depicting the Hollow Knight |Image12=The Hollow Knight Hitless Hollow Knight}} Trivia * The Hollow Knight fight is one of four fights in the game where an NPC aids the Knight; the other three are Traitor Lord with Cloth, Uumuu with Quirrel and The Radiance with the aid of The Hollow Knight. * Even though their Shade has two arms, the Hollow Knight is never shown with a second arm during the battle. ** Pure Vessel, the Hollow Knight's prime form, has both arms, suggesting that the Hollow Knight lost an arm after being infected. * The Hollow Knight, along with Pure Vessel, is the only boss whose title appears at the top-centre of the screen. * After the Knight absorbs the infection from The Hollow Knight, a bright silhouette of the Radiance can be seen for a split second as the Hollow Knight lets out their final roar before dying. * The Hollow Knight has cut Dream Nail dialogue which is the following: ** ...Kill... ** ...Shall blaze free... ** ...This Vessel, broken...fails... ** ...Dawn...Shall break... ** ...No mind, the usurper...Only strength... ** ...Kill the usurper...Our light it would suffocate... ** ...Father?... }} fr:Hollow Knight (boss) ru:Полый рыцарь es:Hollow_Knight it:Il Cavaliere Vacuo